Antes que seja tarde Parte 2 Desafio Mortal
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Alastor é derrotado. Dean ainda está sem memória. E como tudo nunca é fácil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos heróis caem nas garras de Andras, um demônio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se.
1. Chapter 1

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	2. Chapter 2

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	3. Chapter 3

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	4. Chapter 4

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	5. Chapter 5

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	6. Chapter 6

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	7. Chapter 7

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	8. Chapter 8

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	9. Chapter 9

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	10. Chapter 10

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	11. Chapter 11

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	12. Chapter 12

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	13. Chapter 13

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	14. Chapter 14

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	15. Chapter 15

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


	16. Chapter 16

**DESAFIO MORTAL**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural nÃ£o me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fÃ£ que gosta de brincar com as inÃºmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relaÃ§Ã£o dos mesmos. Meus textos nÃ£o tÃªm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histÃ³rias sÃ£o de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas caracterÃ sticas fÃ sicas e psicolÃ³gicas, sÃ£o fictÃ cios. Se houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a com qualquer pessoa, Ã© mera coincidÃªncia.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histÃ³rias nÃ£o existem e se, houver qualquer semelhanÃ§a, considere mera coincidÃªncia. Alguns nomes sÃ£o reais mas, juro, nunca estive lÃ¡. Pura imaginaÃ§Ã£o.**

ADVERTÃŠNCIA: O conteÃºdo dessas histÃ³rias Ã© adulto. EstÃ£o advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Alastor Ã© derrotado. Dean ainda estÃ¡ sem memÃ³ria. E como tudo nunca Ã© fÃ¡cil na vida dos Winchesters, nossos herÃ³is caem nas garras de Andras, um demÃ´nio que espera que aceitem seus jogos e desafios. Eles lutam para se manterem vivos e salvarem-se mutuamente.**

NOTA4: **Esta histÃ³ria Ã© a seqÃ¼Ãªncia de ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE.**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta histÃ³ria estÃ¡ completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que jÃ¡ leram a histÃ³ria comentaram. Ã‰ um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso nÃ£o agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews sÃ£o importantes para quem escreve. Se vocÃª nÃ£o costuma deixar review, Ã© uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www.livejournal.com/~squareoneclear (retire os espaÃ§os para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal vocÃª poderÃ¡ encontrar tambÃ©m o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da histÃ³ria. VocÃª vai encontrarÃ¡ as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeÃ§o se deixar comentÃ¡rio no livejournal tambÃ©m.

Um grande e carinhoso abraÃ§o!


End file.
